Many bicycle riders prefer to use clipless bicycle pedals for racing and operation over rough terrain. Clipless bicycle pedals are bicycle pedals that have locking mechanisms that can engage the cleats on the bottom of special shoes worn by a bicycle rider. This allows for a tight fit between the shoes of the user and the clipless bicycle pedal. This provides for efficient pedaling when the special bicycle shoes are worn.
However, often times a bicycle rider may wish to go on a short trip or a relaxing ride and may not want to wear special bicycle shoes. In order to do this the bicycle rider is required to either change bicycle pedals, a time consuming process, or use a different bicycle, which is costly. What is needed is an inexpensive way to convert a clipless bicycle pedal to a standard bicycle pedal.